


Arianne

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “I do not appreciate being treated this way” she said to her father bluntly.“And how is that?” Doran responded in a deceptively calm voice.“As a prisoner in my own home.”





	Arianne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).

> This fic deals with the aftermath of a pre-canon incident mentioned in the books, when Arianne and her cousin Tyrene tried to runaway to Highgarden for a visit. The Reach and Dorne had often had tense relations, even occasional violent skirmishes. I hope the characters are not too OOC, because it has been awhile since I read the books.

She was a princess of Dorne, her father's rightful heir and successor, but sometimes she didn't feel like it, especially now as guards escorted her to her father's chambers. She had been under guard since the moment her uncle Oberyn had found Tyrene and herself, and had stopped their journey to Highgarden. As she entered the room the guards closed the doors behind her, leaving her alone with her father. Prince Doran had his chair turned away from her. Arianne tried to think of how she should handle this situation, should she act guilty and beg forgiveness? No, she could not bring herself to do it for such a small offence as this.

“I do not appreciate being treated this way” she said to her father bluntly.

“And how is that?” Doran responded in a deceptively calm voice.

“As a prisoner in my own home.”

“You are not a prisoner. The guards are for your protection.”

“Protection from what?”

“At the moment, from yourself.” Arianne, unbelieving of her father's last statement, made her way over so that she could see her father's face, his eyes showed little in the way of sympathy.

“Father, you can''t possibly think that I put myself in danger. I know every part of Dorne like the back of my hand.”

“You may think so, but what of when you left Dorne and entered the lands of the Reach, you would have been vulnerable.”

'We are at peace now”

“Yes, but the peace is a tentative thing, easily broken. And, you go haring off without a proper escort” Real anger was starting to bleed into his words “Gods, what if you had somehow manged to get to Highgarden unmolested? What would the Tyrells have possibly of thought?”

“Father, I am not a child anymore.'

“Then stop acting like one.” Arianne let out a sound of utter frustration, turning away from her father, and letting herself flop down onto a nearby couch. After several long moments of silence, Doran felt the anger drain out of him, he could now only see his beautiful, but dejected daughter. He wheeled over next to the couch, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Father, I love Dorne, I truly do, but I want to see more of the world, I want visit new places, meet new people.”

“And you will, someday. Someday you will visit Highgarden and King's Landing and maybe even Winterfell, but just not now.”

“Do you promise?”

“I do.” Arianne was going to hold him to that promise, because she was going to be so much more than a sand made princess.


End file.
